Alvorada Voraz
by Gween Black
Summary: [PARTE DE AMORES MAROTOS!] Condenado injustamente por um crime que não cometeu, Sirius Black vive os mais sombrios anos de sua vida, fadado ao horror e ao desespero.


**Sinopse:** "Durante toda a minha estada no inferno, entre quatro frias paredes de limo: cela solitária. Descobri que não vivo mais, apenas me alimento das lembranças. Corroído pela dor e pela agonizante melancolia. Surdo pelos gritos, num querer de respostas... Entre a dor e o sangue e o desespero aterrador."

**Disclaimer:** tudo bem, pessoal, eu digo... Harry Potter infelizmente não me pertence, até porque se pertencesse eu não estaria dependendo do horário mais barato pra conectar, e sim estaria numa grande mansão da Escócia, comendo caviar e com uma Internet Banda Larga porrada. Mas deixando de papo-furado, eu sou só mais uma pobre escritora de fics que tenho uma tendinite do caramba e a grande vontade (e esperança) de receber comentários. Então, por favor, comentem!

**Nota da Autora:** Gente, essa é, na verdade, minha segunda songfic, mas como a primeira ficou simplesmente ridícula, é melhor nem comentar. Enfim, esta é uma songfic sobre o Sirius em Azkaban, com a música Alvorada Voraz, do RPM. É capítulo único, mas talvez, dependendo do resultado, dos comments e da minha inspiração eu faça um segundo capítulo contando a morte dele... e precisa também de uma música para isso. Quem quiser sugerir alguma, à vontade.

Eu quero agradecer à **Lisa Black** (autora das fics "Te Amo Lily, é Tão Difícil de Entender?", "Relatos Marotos" e "Metal Contra as Nuvens – A Sina de um Prisioneiro") pela inspiração. Foi lendo a fic Metal Contra as Nuvens, também sobre o Sirius em Azkaban, que me veio a inspiração para escrever esta fic. Então, querida Lisa, muito obrigada! E quero dizer também que realmente a fic tem semelhanças, afinal eu copiei a estrutura (itálico lembranças, negrito música, normal realidade) da Lisa, fora que a fic termina quase do mesmo jeito (na verdade é o mesmo _fato_ mas está aqui da maneira como eu vejo ele, e na fic dela está na maneira que ela vê).

Eu espero de coração que vocês gostem. Demorou mais ou menos um mês para eu concluir esta fic, corrigi-la e fazer as alterações necessárias, então eu realmente espero que vocês curtam. E por favor, comentem para me dizer o que acharam, ok?

Ah! Essa fic tem sim relação com Amores Marotos. Não exatamente _tudo_ mas tem sim relação. E pra quem lê Amores Marotos – A Filha de Avalon, novo capítulo hoje. Beijos, e obrigado por estarem aqui lendo as minhas "viagens".

Gween Black (Clarissa)

_**Lembranças doentias...**_

Não, não podia estar acontecendo. Sentiu um aperto no coração, sua visão embaçar-se por lágrimas, enquanto voava rapidamente em cima de sua motocicleta.

Aqueles boatos deviam ser mentira. Tinham de ser mentira! Não agüentaria o peso da verdade naquele momento. E nem em nenhum outro.

Conforme ia se aproximando de Godric's Hollow, o horror da verdade ia se apossando cruelmente de sua mente. Ao poder, finalmente, avistar o pequeno vilarejo, sentiu todos os seus músculos se contraírem ao perceber a casa dos amigos destruída.

_**Um passado aterrador...**_

- Cale a boca! – berrou uma mulher morena de olhos de um azul intenso, porém frio.

- Você não pode me impedir de ser amigo de quem eu quero, mãe! Droga! Só porque ele não é filho de bruxos? – berrou um garoto de onze anos.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE MANCHAR O NOME DA FAMÍLIA BLACK SE MISTURANDO COM SANGUE-RUINS! – berrou ela, os olhos faiscando de raiva.

**_Repleto de desespero..._**

Baixou a cabeça, lembrando tristemente dos piores momentos de sua vida.

Lembranças... era nisso que sua vida se resumia. Não vivia mais. Apenas se alimentava das lembranças do passado, na esperança de que alguma feliz surgisse em sua mente, para tirá-lo daquele redemoinho de desespero.

**_E uma só saída: não se deixar dominar!_**

Alvorada Voraz

As ondas estouraram na praia. O vento açoitou as grossas paredes da prisão. As gotas de chuva machucaram a pedra tosca.

Dentro de uma cela imunda um prisioneiro mirava o minúsculo quadrado aberto, por onde era possível ver o céu. O vento entrou pela pequena janela, e Sirius sentiu o cheiro do mar.

Nostalgia. Raiva. Culpa. Era difícil definir o que estava sentindo.

_**Durante toda a minha estada no inferno,**_

_**Entre quatro frias paredes de limo:**_

_**Cela solitária.**_

_**Descobri que não vivo mais,**_

_**Apenas me alimento das lembranças.**_

_**Corroído pela dor,**_

_**E pela agonizante melancolia. **_

_**Surdo pelos gritos,**_

_**Num querer de respostas... **_

_**Entre a dor e o sangue**_

_**E o desespero aterrador**_

Frio e medo apossaram-se cruelmente de seus sentidos, fazendo-o voltar à uma época que era melhor definida por 'horror'.

"_- Crucio! – bradou a mulher encapuzada._

_Sirius caiu no chão com um gemido, sentindo todo o seu corpo ser tomado por uma dor incontrolável, como se milhões de espadas em brasa penetrassem em seu corpo._

_Uma risada maléfica e fria cortou o ar._

_- E agora, querido? – perguntou a voz, tomada por um prazer sádico. – Como está se sentindo?_

_Sirius levantou-se cambaleante, sem recuperar-se totalmente da dor fatal que há pouco o havia derrubado. Lançou um olhar de ódio à figura encapuzada e viu, por baixo do capuz preto, dois olhos azuis maquiavélicos brilharem na escuridão quase total do ambiente. Quase pôde afirmar reconhecê-los._

_- Onde ela está? Me diga! – bradou a voz, mais uma vez._

_- Eu não vou dizer! – berrou Sirius._

_A figura tirou o capuz, revelando longos e brilhantes cabelos negros, contrastando com a pele clara, dando um aspecto doentio à mulher. Os olhos azuis e frios miraram o moreno, fulminando-o. E Sirius viu que estava certo. Reconhecia aquele olhar._

_O mesmo azul do seu próprio olhar. Porém, aquele era frio, sarcástico e doentio, brilhando sadicamente na escuridão. Aquele era o olhar de Bellatrix Lestrange._

_- Quase matei-a uma vez, primo. Não espera que eu poupe-a desta vez, não é?_

_- Você nunca irá encontrá-la, Bellatrix! – exclamou Sirius, a fúria apossando-se de cada célula de seu corpo._

_- Você que pensa. – disse ela, aparatando, deixando-o sozinho com o temor de perder a pessoa mais valiosa de sua vida."_

**Na virada do século**

**Alvorada voraz**

**Nos aguardam exércitos**

**Que nos guardam da paz**

Injustiça... num mundo onde os maus sobreviviam e se divertiam destruindo os bons. Num mundo onde quem tentava impedir esta chacina era arrancado da vida. Num mundo onde aqueles que ficavam sofriam por aqueles que haviam partido...

Por quê? Por que toda essa tristeza?

"_Sirius estava quase em cima da colina quando seu temor se concretizou. A apenas alguns metros de distância via sua prima duelando com Gween, e menos de um instante depois, o corpo inerte da garota caiu no chão._

_Tomado por um desespero incontrolável, Sirius foi até lá, os olhos brilhando de fúria, sentando-se no chão ao lado de Gween, abraçando seu corpo sem vida._

_- Primo... ficou triste porque eu matei seu brinquedo novo? – ela estava se preparando para lançar um feitiço, mas antes que pudesse, Sirius gritou:_

_- Estupefaça! – no que ela foi jogada para trás e caiu, levantando-se quase em seguida._

_Sirius tinha atenção exclusiva para a prima, com quem duelava furiosamente, toda sua tristeza sendo extravasada em feitiços. Os ataques entre os primos, dois exímios duelistas, eram rápidos, mas violentos, e os jatos faiscantes iam em todas as direções._

_- Então... como irá se divertir sem seu brinquedo? – perguntou Bellatrix, de um modo implicante._

_- Ela não era meu brinquedo. – murmurou Sirius, os dentes cerrados, toda a fúria de seu olhar dirigindo-se para Bellatrix._

_- Que pena, priminho. Me desculpe, mas essa vaca nunca mais poderá ver você. – disse ela, maldosamente._

_- Cale a boca, Bellatrix. – continuou ele._

_- Ai, ele ficou irritadinho, foi? Não se preocupem, outras putas irão se atirar pra você._

_- Você vai pagar pelo que disse... – disse ele, ferozmente, lançando um feitiço poderoso que fez Bellatrix cair inconsciente no chão."_

Baixou a cabeça, lembrando tristemente dos piores momentos de sua vida.

Lembranças... era nisso que sua vida se resumia. Não vivia mais. Apenas se alimentava das lembranças do passado, na esperança de que alguma feliz surgisse em sua mente, para tirá-lo daquele redemoinho de desespero.

"_E ali, sentado no chão, abraçando o corpo inerte de Gween, Sirius estava, embaixo de chuva, as poucas lágrimas misturando-se com as gotas de água. Então, num murmúrio rouco e desesperado, murmurou:_

_- Gween..."_

**A face do mal**

**Um grito de horror**

**Um fato normal**

**Um êxtase de dor**

"'_Em minhas mãos, uma herança de memórias. Eu posso ouvir você dizer meu nome. Eu quase vejo seu sorriso. Sentir o calor do seu abraço. Mas não existe mais silencio agora. Cerca de um eu amei. Isso é a nossa despedida?'_

_Sirius passou a mão pelo rosto da garota, tentando sentir pela última vez o calor de seu corpo. E quase pôde afirmar tê-la ouvido sussurrar:_

'_Doce querido, você se preocupa muito. Vejo a tristeza nos seus olhos. Você não está sozinho na vida. Embora você pode achar que está'_

_Mas a tristeza quase absoluta que se apossava dele era mais forte que qualquer suposição que ele pudesse fazer._

'_Sem pensamento, esse dia virá logo. Nós não tivemos tempo para dizer adeus, como o mundo pode prosseguir? Eu me sinto tão perdido quando você não está do meu lado... Mas não existe mais silêncio agora. Cerca de um eu amei. Isso é a nossa despedida?'_

_E embora aquela dor fosse completa, a necessidade de se agarrar a uma esperança, ainda que pequena, era maior do que qualquer coisa._

_E desta vez, se não fora Gween que sussurrara, fora algum anjo ou alguma estrela:_

'_Desculpe pelo seu mundo estar caindo de repente, eu assistirei você através dessas noites. Descanse sua cabeça e vá dormir, porque, meu querido, Isso não é a nossa despedida'_"

Seus olhos brilharam com melancolia. Nunca seria capaz de explicar esse sentimento que surgia do nada e aos poucos tomava conta dele. Tristeza, raiva e uma fagulha de medo.

**E medo de tudo**

**Medo do nada**

**Medo da vida**

**Assim engatinhada**

As figuras encapuzadas dos dementadores passaram para o outro bloco da prisão, e Sirius pôde respirar, sentindo, pela primeira vez em meses, a mente desanuviar dos pensamentos desesperadores de sempre.

"_- Ei... – começou Sirius, parando de andar. – Onde você está indo?_

_- Torre de Astronomia. – disse ela. – Preciso ver as estrelas._

_- Eu vou junto com você, então._

_- Não, obrigado. – ironizou ela._

_- Você não tem escolha. – respondeu ele._

_Gween, num movimento rápido, virou-se para Sirius, prensando-o contra a parede._

_- Ah, não tenho, Black? – disse ela, ameaçadoramente, os olhos brilhando com malícia e inteligência._

_- Não. – disse ele, puxando-a pela cintura, colando seu peito no dela._

_Gween passou as unhas levemente pelo rosto de Sirius, num gesto provocante, pousando-as na boca do maroto._

_- Agora que eu sei da história, agora que eu sei da verdade, você não tem mais chance contra mim. – disse ele._

_- Não, Black? – perguntou ela, fingindo-se de inocente._

_- Não. Não conseguirá mais resistir a mim, sabendo que estamos unidos por um laço do destino._

_- Laços se rompem, querido. – disse ela._

_- Não neste caso. – disse ele, aproximando-a mais._

_- Isso... – começou ela. Passou a língua sensualmente pelo pescoço do maroto, antes de completar: - ...sou eu que decido."_

Sorriu ao visualizar a garota. Os longos cabelos loiros, seu olhos cor-de-mel, seu corpo perfeito. Nunca mais poderia vê-la sorrir encantadoramente, nunca mais poderia ver seus olhos brilharem com malícia e perspicácia, nunca mais poderia sentir aquele corpo junto ao seu.

**Fardas e forças**

**Forjam as armações**

**Farsas e jogos**

**Armas de fogo**

Suspirou resignadamente. Depois que havia sido levado para aquele inferno, não tinha mais escolha. Raiva, medo, horror eram despertados quando se lembrava dos piores momentos de sua vida. E em raros momentos, quando conseguia lembrar-se de algo bom, era dominado por um sentimento de saudade, nostalgia, e tristeza de saber que aquele tempo nunca voltaria.

E então, sua única escolha era aceitar. Resignar-se, voltando a viver de lembranças cruéis de seu passado.

"_Não, não podia estar acontecendo. Sentiu um aperto no coração, sua visão embaçar-se por lágrimas, enquanto voava rapidamente em cima de sua motocicleta._

_Aqueles boatos deviam ser mentira. Tinham de ser mentira! Não agüentaria o peso da verdade naquele momento. E nem em nenhum outro._

_Conforme ia se aproximando de Godric's Hollow, o horror da verdade ia se apossando cruelmente de sua mente. Ao poder, finalmente, avistar o pequeno vilarejo, sentiu todos os seus músculos se contraírem ao perceber a casa dos amigos destruída._

_- Não... não... – balbuciou, cada vez mais cego pelas lágrimas._

_Pousou a moto bruscamente, pulando dela, correndo na direção de onde antes encontrava-se a porta. Entrou por ela, seu olhar desesperado buscando uma confirmação de que aquilo só passava de um pesadelo._

_No meio da sala de estar o corpo do amigo encontrava-se, caído, os olhos abertos numa expressão de horror. Abraçou-o ternamente, tentando trazê-lo de volta, num pedido urgente._

_- Tiago... não, Tiago... não você..._

_Subiu as escadas lentamente, controlando-se para não ceder ao peso de culpa que instalava-se sobre suas costas. Entrou no quarto, encontrando Lílian caída no chão, a mesma expressão de horror no rosto. Abraçou-a também._

_- Lílian... como ele pôde... não devia... Lílian... – disse ele, numa súplica, como que esperando poder reverter aquilo tudo._

_Carregou a garota em seus braços, levando-a até o lado do amigo. Deixou-os assim, lado a lado, como que para garantir que mesmo depois de terem partido da vida continuassem juntos._

_Saiu cambaleante da casa, a atmosfera de horror instalando-se sobre o lugar. Avistou um grande vulto se aproximando._

_- Hagrid? – perguntou, as lágrimas agora correndo livremente._

_- Sim. Sirius... – comentou Hagrid, tristemente._

_- Por favor... uma última vez... – implorou ele, indicando o embrulho nos braços do gigante._

_Compreensivo, Hagrid abriu o "embrulho", deixando um lindo bebê moreno de intensos olhos verdes a vista. Sirius passou a mão pelo seu rosto._

_- Você vai levá-lo a Dumbledore? – perguntou._

_- Vou. – disse Hagrid, visivelmente orgulhoso._

_- Pode... pode pegar minha moto. – disse o moreno, saindo dali por não agüentar o peso sobre ele."_

**Um corte exposto**

**Em seu rosto, amor**

A dor e o imenso sentimento de culpa que o havia dominado na ocasião tornaram a se apossar dele.

A vontade de rever quem amava era a única coisa que o mantinha vivo. Porém, a esperança de realizar este feito ia se esvaindo conforme o tempo passava. E, com ela, a vontade de viver também.

"_- Cale a boca! – berrou uma mulher morena de olhos de um azul intenso, porém frio._

_- Você não pode me impedir de ser amigo de quem eu quero, mãe! Droga! Só porque ele não é filho de bruxos? – berrou um garoto de onze anos._

_- VOCÊ NÃO PODE MANCHAR O NOME DA FAMÍLIA BLACK SE MISTURANDO COM SANGUE-RUINS! – berrou ela, os olhos faiscando de raiva._

_- QUE NOME, HEIN? – berrou o garoto. – SE VOCÊ QUER SABER EU NÃO TENHO NEM UM POUCO DE ORGULHO DE PERTENCER A UMA FAMÍLIA PRECONCEITUOSA QUE É A FAVOR DA EXTERMINAÇÃO DOS FILHOS DE TROUXAS, OUVIU?_

_- Como ousa! Traidor, ralé, escória! Você vai aprender a nunca mais se dirigir a mim ou à nossa nobre família da maneira como se dirigiu! – disse ela, lançando um olhar sinistro ao garoto._

_Saiu dali, deixando-o plantando na sala, a tapeçaria da família exposta a sua frente. Minutos depois voltou, com correntes nas mãos, e com um puxão brusco, arrastou o garoto até o porão._

_Prendeu as grossas e pesadas correntes nos pulsos de Sirius, e a outra ponta pendurou no teto, de modo que o garoto de apenas onze anos ficou pendurado no meio porão silencioso e escuro._

_As correntes dilaceraram a pele de seu pulso, os músculos dos braços doendo de agüentar seu peso. A expressão ao mesmo tempo orgulhosa e prometendo vingança, em seu rosto, estava voltada para baixo, e o corpo suava com o esforço que estava fazendo._

_Com um sorriso maligno e os olhos brilhando sadicamente, a mulher voltou-se para porta, apagou a luz e só teve tempo de dizer, antes de fechar a porta:_

_- Espere aí. Sem comida, sem água, sem visita. Quem sabe, se você se comportar, na semana que vem eu deixo você sair."_

Fechou os olhos, com a esperança de ver sua alma abandonar seu corpo. Porém, minutos depois, sentiu o cheiro fétido dos dementadores, e os gritos desesperados dos companheiros da prisão ecoaram pelas paredes de pedra. Só teve tempo de notar que, infelizmente, ainda não morrera, antes de se ver tomado pela angústia que o agoniava.

**E eu, nesse mundo assim**

**Vendo esse filme passar**

**Assistindo ao fim**

**Vendo o meu tempo passar**

A noite caiu sobre a prisão, a horrível escuridão aumentando cada vez mais, deixando a atmosfera mais densa, o peso da culpa, do medo e do ódio ocupando cada milímetro de ar da prisão.

Sirius respirou fundo. "Mais uma noite..." pensou tristemente, dirigindo-se para o amontoado de feno que era sua cama.

"Talvez... pelo menos esta noite... os mesmos pesadelos não voltem a me atormentar" pensou, esperançoso, conforme o sono diabólico do lugar infernal ia caindo sobre ele, fazendo suas pálpebras fecharem-se lentamente, quase docemente, levando-o ao inferno de cada noite.

"_O ambiente sujo e mal-iluminado do Cabeça de Javali tomou cena. Na penumbra do lugar empoeirado, Sirius foi caminhando lentamente, vendo todo o tipo de gente. No canto, em uma pequena e discreta mesa, estava ele. Rabicho._

_Sirius dirigiu-se até a mesa, sentando-se quase calmamente, percebendo a ansiedade e apreensão do amigo._

_- Então, Pedro, porque me chamou aqui?_

_- Eu... quero tratar de um assunto um pouco... humm... que anda me incomodando há algum tempo. – disse ele, quase temerosamente._

_- Pode falar, Pedro. O que quiser. – disse Sirius, amigavelmente, dando toda a segurança necessária ao amigo, como sempre fazia._

_- É... bem... o... Remo. – disse Pedro, baixando a voz a cada palavra._

_- Remo? – perguntou Sirius, sem entender o que o amigo queria dizer. – O que tem ele?_

_- Eu não sei! – disse ele, o tom agoniado convencendo Sirius da situação desesperadora em que o amigo se encontrava. – É justamente por isso que estou aqui!_

_- Não estou entendendo. – disse Sirius._

_- Sirius... – falou Pedro calmamente. – Você... não viu a expressão de Remo quando Dumbledore afirmou que havia um traidor entre os marotos?_

_- O quê? – por um momento que passou despercebido por Sirius, Pedro empalideceu, pensando que seu plano não dera certo. Porém, no momento seguinte, a expressão de Sirius mudou para pensativa e ele acrescentou, para alívio do rato. – Sabe... foi realmente sinistra._

_- E... e ele ficou afastado por muito tempo. Você por acaso sabe onde ele esteve? – perguntou Pedro, insinuante, a expressão amedrontada._

_- Não... e acho que nenhum de nós sabe. – disse Sirius, pensativo, seguindo exatamente o raciocínio que Pedro queria que ele seguisse._

_- E se ele... estivesse... bem... se unindo... você sabe. – disse ele, embaralhado._

_- Isso... isso faz sentido! – disse Sirius, tomado pela fúria de ver seu melhor amigo traído._

_- Pois é... você não acha injusto ele estar na Ordem? – insinuou Pedro, cada vez mais confiante._

_- Ele... ele pode estar passando tudo para Voldemort! – disse Sirius, desta vez atordoado._

_- Pois é... – murmurou Pedro, reprimindo um sorriso de vitória."_

**Apocalipticamente**

**Como um clip de ação**

**Um "clic" seco, um revólver**

**Aponta em meu coração**

Acordou suado, os olhos brilhando de fúria, quase que numa promessa muda de vingança.

O ódio que estava sentindo pelo rato, e ódio que estava sentindo por ele mesmo, por ter sido tão idiota a ponto de cair na conversa furada de Rabicho, apossou-se dele, fazendo-o socar o chão com força.

Definitivamente aquele não era o mundo que todos queriam. Aquele não era o mundo que todos mereciam. Não... aquele era apenas o mundo que os que semeavam a destruição mereciam.

Então porque ele havia de estar lá? Por ser tão ingênuo a ponto de acabar sendo levado pelas palavras de alguém que ele pensava ser seu amigo?

Não. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Não fazia o mínimo sentido!

Em mais um assomo de raiva, Sirius novamente socou o chão, fazendo a mão sangrar. Tocou o sangue, quase surpreso por constatá-lo. Por um instante, esquecera que estava vivo. Se é que podia chamar aquilo de vida...

"_- Sirius, você não devia ter feito isso! – disse Tiago, rudemente._

_- Eu não pensei nas conseqüências, Tiago, será que você não entende?_

_- Ah, é claro que eu entendo! Mas isso não muda o fato de por causa de uma das suas 'idéias brilhantes' o Remo poder ser expulso!_

_- Eu sei que não! Eu me arrependo, desculpa! É isso o que você quer ouvir?_

_- Suas desculpas não apagarão o passado, Sirius!_

_- Não tem como apagar o passado!_

_- O que significa que você terá que viver a vida toda com o peso desse seu desastroso feito nas suas costas._

_Sirius baixou a cabeça. Sabia que fizera errado. Admitira que fizera errado, até pedira desculpas e demonstrara seu arrependimento. Porque Tiago não estava entendendo?_

_- Tiago... – começou Sirius lentamente, reunindo forças para continuar – eu sei que o eu fiz foi muito errado. Mas não era isso que eu pretendia. Se eu soubesse que isso poderia acontecer, eu nunca teria feito isso!_

_- É, Sirius, mas parece que a sua impulsividade fala mais alto que a razão!_

_- Eu não pensei que Snape fosse seriamente seguir minha dica!_

_- E se eu não tivesse visto, Sirius, o que aconteceria? Não precisa responder, eu te digo. – continuou Tiago rispidamente. – Snape teria entrado na Casa dos Gritos, dado com um Remo lobisomem completamente irracional que iria matá-lo na primeira oportunidade, o que, com certeza, renderia uma expulsão, ou até mais, para nosso amigo. E de quem foi a culpa de tudo isso? DE QUEM!_

_- Minha, Tiago, eu sei, não precisa esfregar na minha cara!_

_- AH, PRECISA SIM! É PRÁ DA PRÓXIMA VEZ VOCÊ LEMBRAR DE PENSAR NAS CONSEQUÊNCIAS!_

_- E VOCÊ, HEIN, TIAGO? NÃO É CAPAZ DE COMPREENDER QUE EU ERREI E ESTOU ARREPENDIDO? NÃO É CAPAZ DE ACEITAR MINHAS DESCUILPAS?_

_- SE ISSO APAGASSE O ERRO, CLARO QUE SIM! MAS NÃO APAGA!_

_- Nada apaga. – respondeu Sirius, sinistramente._

_- Eu sei. – disse Tiago, virando-se para deixar a sala de aula vazia em que os 'amigos' discutiam._

_Passou pelas classes desorganizadas pelos impulsos de raiva dos dois, e quando chegou a porta, virou-se, dizendo:_

_- E você ainda terá que encarar Remo._

_Aquelas palavras atingiram Sirius como um canhão. Teria que admitir seu erro para Remo. Teria que dizer que por sua culpa Remo quase fora expulso. Agora sim o medo e a culpa absoluta tiveram lugar na mente de Sirius."_

**Juram que não**

**Torturam ninguém**

**Agem assim**

**Pro seu próprio bem**

Sua mente estava longe de toda aquela escuridão horrível, cada mais densa e cheia de súplicas; longe demais dos gritos desesperados dos que se diziam inocentes ou arrependidos; longe demais de todo aquele horror diário que ele era obrigado a enfrentar.

"_Levantou os olhos ao ouvir um barulho no silêncio impenetrável da prisão. Dementadores ladeavam os dois Lestrange's, sua prima, e mais um garoto que ele não conhecia, que mais tarde descobriu ser o Sr. Crouch Junior._

_Os dementadores despejaram os prisioneiros em celas separadas, e coincidentemente, quase cruelmente, a cela de Bellatrix era na frente da sua._

_- Tudo bem? Aqui é legal? – perguntou ela, sarcástica._

_- Ah, é, muito legal. Ainda mais com companhias insuportáveis como a sua. – respondeu Sirius, os dentes cerrados, no que Bellatrix sorriu._

_- Ah, Sirius... – começou ela, jogando os cabelos para trás, para gargalhar em seguida. – Todos acham que você era um traidor... 'mais um Black das trevas, traidor', eles comentam, dizendo que o braço do Lord atingiu até os criados de Dumbledore._

_- O seu lord patético nunca conseguiria a confiança de ninguém em sã consciência._

_- Talvez você esteja certo... sou mesmo louca. Louca por poder, louca para sentir o prazer de matar, louca para acabar com mais vidas, escutando as súplicas cada vez mais incoerentes e idiotas... Louca... mas uma louca poderosa! – comentou ela, voltando a rir alucinadamente._

_- Você é sádica. Isso sim. – respondeu ele, virando a cara._

_- E você é como nós. Não pense que é diferente. Não, você é igual. Traidor, covarde, sedento de poder._

_- Não, Bella. Sou muito diferente de vocês._

_- Sabe... eu estive pensando. Você pensava seriamente que Pedro Pettigrew fosse ser mais corajoso do que você? Aquele rato imundo que tem medo da própria sombra? – e voltou a rir sadicamente. – Ah, priminho... foi divertido saber da morte deles, sabia? E o melhor foi quando descobri que você foi preso como culpado. Ah, parece que a vida é bela, não é?_

_- Tão bela que você está aqui._

_Sem dar atenção às palavras do primo, Bellatrix continuou:_

_- Ou quem sabe sua covardia o fez agir assim. O que foi, você tinha medo de não conseguir resistir e acabar entregando os amiguinhos? Você traiu-os sim, primo... ficou com medo diante da responsabilidade, caiu na conversa de um comensal e foi levado a suspeitar de um amigo, entregando o segredo ao comensal._

_- Eu não fiz isso!_

_- Fez, Sirius, fez sim. Admita. Quem sabe até se sinta melhor. Você traiu-os. Entregou-os a Voldemort. Matou-os._

_- Cale a boca, Bellatrix, eu estou avisando!_

_- ASSASSINO! – berrou ela, entregando a um novo assomo de riso, para depois voltar para a escuridão de sua cela._

_- Não... eu sou inocente... eu queria salvá-los... poupá-los... eu não... – e entregou-se às lágrimas."_

Sim, era inocente. Um inocente condenado. Mas mesmo assim inocente.

Não podia desistir. Não, tinha que sobreviver, para conseguir livrar-se daquele inferno e vingar seus melhores amigos. Poderia até reencontrar Gween. Contar a verdade a Harry. Sim, muita coisa o esperava no mundo lá fora.

E então, através dos olhos melancólicos e deprimidos foi possível perceber uma fagulha de determinação. Estava decidido. Custaria o que custar, iria sair dali!

**São tão legais**

**Foras da lei**

**E sabem de tudo**

**O que eu não sei, não**

Sorriu tristemente ao lembrar das conseqüências de sua inconseqüente determinação. Por que sempre que se lembrava disso aquela sensação horrível de perda se apossava dele?

Podia tentar viver isso de novo. Mas não conseguiria...

"_Sirius entrou correndo pelo sala comunal, um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto._

_- O que você está querendo aprontar, Sirius? – perguntou Remo._

_- Sabe... depois que você foi nomeado monitor, no início do ano letivo, você ficou quase insuportável com essa mania de ser 'politicamente correto'. – disse Sirius, emburrado._

_- Humpf! – fez Remo, virando o rosto._

_- Mas o que você iria dizer? – perguntou Tiago, visivelmente ansioso._

_- Sabe... eu estava na biblioteca. Fazendo o dever de feitiços sobre Azarações._

_Os olhos de Tiago brilharam de ansiedade, e ele passou a mão no cabelo, nervosamente._

_- Fala, Sirius! – exigiu._

_- E você não sabe o que eu achei! – disse Sirius, fazendo suspense para incomodar o amigo._

_- Se você não me disser eu nunca irei saber! – reclamou Tiago, ficando irritado._

_- Calma, Tiago. Eu vou falar. – então fez uma pausa, levando os olhos para o teto, adquirindo uma expressão pensativa._

_- Vamos, Sirius!_

_- Eu achei uma azaração... interessante. – ele disse finalmente, levando seus olhos aos olhos de Tiago._

_- Ah, não! – reclamou Remo, ao ver os olhos dos amigos brilharem igualmente. – Mais um plano diabolicamente maroto?_

_- Ranhoso! – disseram os dois, em uníssono._

_- Mas... que azaração é essa? – perguntou Tiago, cada vez mais curioso._

_- Na verdade... é uma combinação de azarações._

_Tiago olhou-o, implorando que falasse._

_- No exato momento que eu o azarar com a Azaração da Gosma Roxa, você lança o Galomorfus._

_- Azaração da Gosma Roxa e Galomorfus? – perguntou Tiago. Então, num momento esclarecedor, disse, sorrindo. – CLARO! Ele iria se transfomar em um galo coberto pela grudenta gosma roxa ou numa gosma roxa coberta de penas?_

_Sirius sorriu._

_- Genial, Sirius! – exclamou Tiago._

_- Eu sei, eu sei. – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo superior._

_- Ah, eu não posso deixar vocês fazerem isso. – advertiu Remo. – Não posso mesmo, no posto de monitor, deixar vocês fazerem isso._

_Os olhos de Tiago e Sirius brilharam determinados. E Remo soube que nada poderia evitar..."_

Aquele era o mesmo brilho que seu olhar adquirira naquele momento. Nenhuma força divina seria capaz de impedi-lo.

Porém, após lembrar-se disso, uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Sirius. Mortos... seus amigos estavam mortos.

O destino chegava a ser irônico naquele momento... Mesmo se conseguisse fugir, seu melhor amigo e a mulher estavam mortos. Outro de seus amigos era o traidor, e o outro pensava que ele era o assassino.

- Mas eu devo isso a Harry. O pequeno tem o direito de saber da verdade!

Sorriu ao notar suas próprias palavras. Não, Harry não seria mais pequeno agora. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado. Parara de contar há muito tempo atrás... talvez por cansaço, preguiça. Ou mesmo por horror... medo de enlouquecer ao saber há quanto tempo definhava naquelas celas frias.

E também havia Gween! Será que ela ainda esperava por ele lá fora? Sirius sentiu-se novamente tomado por aquela ansiedade juvenil.

Porém, ao perceber a situação em que estava, viu que deveria era estar desesperado. Afinal, estava planejando fugir da pior prisão do mundo, com segurança máxima, para tornar-se foragido do Ministério e sem garantia de reconquistar a confiança dos amigos.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, desengrenhados. Sim, aquele era ele. Vivia de riscos, e era feliz justamente por isso. Era... conjugara bem o verbo.

**Desse mundo assim**

**Vendo esse filme passar**

Ouviu o rangido do velho portão de ferro abrindo-se. Abaixou a cabeça... mais uma vez sofreria o desesperador efeito que os dementadores causavam.

Porém surpreendeu-se ao ouvir os passos no corredor sujo e hostil. Eram passos com classe. Elegantes, até. Não, não poderia ser um novo prisioneiro... muito menos os dementadores.

Sorriu sarcástico. Mais uma vez a ironia invadia sua vida.

- Olá, Ministro. – disse, sarcástico.

Cornélio Fudge virou-se assustado, deixando seu chapéu-coco cair no chão. Lentamente abaixou-se para pegá-lo, e então dirigiu seus olhos para Sirius. Com seus olhinhos medrosos ele analisou o prisioneiro, surpreso por não constatar a insanidade naqueles olhos completamente lúcidos.

- Como tem passado? – perguntou ele. – Já faz quanto tempo que vocês me condenaram à esse inferno?

- D-doze anos. – gaguejou Fudge, levemente rouco de espanto.

- Que irresponsabilidade... – Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente, num gesto de desagrado. – Uma inspeção só depois de doze anos? – ironizou. Porém, seus pensamentos se dirigiam à outro lugar.

Doze anos... Harry estaria com treze agora. Como estaria passando? E Gween? E como estaria a criança que ela carregara, certa vez, no ventre? Saudade... sentiu um aperto no coração, que foi amenizado pelo pensamento de que talvez, em breve, estaria livre daquele tormento.

Fudge ficou pálido, recuando alguns passos ao ver Sirius aproximar-se da grade. O jornal diário caiu de dentro do seu paletó, e Sirius adiantou-se:

- Ora, um jornal?

Fudge abaixou-se para pegar o jornal, ainda calado.

- Sabe... eu sinto falta das cruzadas. – disse ele, olhando cobiçoso para o jornal.

- Hum... – Fudge finalmente conseguiu expressar algum som.

- E então? – disse Sirius, impaciente.

O ministro aproximou-se temerosamente da cela do prisioneiro, entregando o jornal por entre as grades.

- Ah, obrigado! – agradeceu Sirius.

Fudge virou-se, afastando-se dali o mais rápido possível, ainda pálido e com as pernas trêmulas.

**A face do mal**

**Um grito de horror**

**Um fato normal**

**Um êxtase de dor**

Olhou o símbolo do Profeta Diário, e a manchete da primeira página. Falava sobre a loteria bruxa...

Sorriu ao ver a família de ruivos que fora premiada. Sim, eles mereciam... e Sirius ainda reconhecia os amigos. Arthur e Molly tinham os traços um pouco judiados, não tão vivos quando os conhecera. Reconhecia também um pouco da conhecida melancolia, aquela que mesmo ele compartilhava, pela perda dos entes queridos.

Seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso sincero. Um dos poucos que exibira nos doze anos em que estivera enclausurado naquele lugar. Passou a mão pela foto... fazia muito tempo que não sentia o contato humano. Muito menos o carinho de amigos...

Seu dedo parou sobre um bonito garoto ruivo. Alto, o nariz um pouco grande, sardas pelo rosto e o jeito desengonçado. Sorria muito e abanava a mão, feliz. Porém, um movimento no ombro do garoto chamou a atenção de Sirius.

Ao aproximar a foto, ele viu. Em preto e branco, mas ainda insuportavelmente detestável, um rato, um rato com um dedo faltando.

Começou a ler a reportagem... O rato escolhera, coincidentemente o ombro de um garoto de Hogwarts... talvez até amigo de Harry.

Não, não poderia dar essa chance ao desprezível ser que matara seu melhor amigo e a mulher e o jogara naquele inferno.

Tinha um motivo... um grande motivo para fugir.

"Ele está em Hogwarts!" pensou, enquanto o brilho de determinação em seus olhos ia se intensificando cada vez mais.

**Assitindo ao fim**

**Vendo meu tempo passar**

O rangido do portão mais uma vez quebrou o silêncio desesperador do lugar, mas desta vez Sirius tinha certeza que não era Fudge nem ninguém humano. E sua certeza se comprovou ao ver o manto preto dos dementadores esvoaçar ao vento gelado que vinha das pequenas janelas quadradas das prisões.

Concentrou-se, transformando-se em cachorro.

Há muito tempo aprendera que como animal o efeito dos dementadores se mostrava menor. E a cada vez que tentava novamente, sua tese se comprovava correta.

Exatamente como naquele momento, em que a forma de um grande cachorro preto tomou o lugar do homem que antes ali estivera. Sentiu o desespero diminuir, a insanidade que teimava em dominá-lo se esconder em algum lugar.

Mas um brilho ainda restava em seu olhar. O mesmo brilho que adquirira como homem. Aquele brilho determinado, que um observador mais atento veria como impossível de impedir.

Era preciso que ele saísse dali. Precisava contar para o mundo a verdade. Precisava fazer justiça, prendendo o verdadeiro culpado. Precisava advertir o mundo que, se Voldemort se reerguesse, Harry estaria em perigo. E, com a Profecia, isso era exatamente o que não poderia acontecer.

"_- Sirius Black. – a voz gelada cortou o silêncio._

_- Se eu ainda não fiquei maluco este é o meu nome. – ironizou Sirius._

_- Você vai aprender a deixar esse tom petulante logo, logo... – disse o homem. – Sabe... eu não sabia que existiam Black's desprezíveis._

_- Como não? Você deve conviver com inúmeros deles! – disse Sirius, ameaçadoramente._

_- Morda a língua, infame! – berrou o homem. – O único Black desprezível é você, e não ouse falar mal de Bella da minha frente!_

_- Ah, então você é o tal de Rodolfo Lestrange. Fiquei sabendo do casamento... porque não me convidaram? – falou, sarcástico. – Fiquei chateado... Mas sabe, mal posso esperar para ver os filhos. Horríveis criaturas, eles serão, eu imagino._

_- Cale a boca! – berrou ele, pegando a varinha. – Expel..._

_- Protego! – bradou Sirius, impedindo o feitiço. – Você vê minha querida priminha todos os dias?_

_- Todos. – disse Lestrange, os olhos brilhante de fúria._

_- Então, por favor. Mande um recado para ela. – começou Sirius, sorrindo maroto. – Diz que ela devia ter escolhido alguém melhor para casar... porque o ser que ela escolheu é desprezível demais. Mas talvez isso seja bom, combina com ela..."_

Viu os dementadores afastarem-se lentamente. Então deitou-se no chão frio, esperando o momento certo para fazer justiça...

E em sua mente, a voz suave de Gween, cantando os versos de uma música trouxa. Uma música que, coincidente ou ironicamente, parecia descrever o exato estado em que se encontrava.

**Quando não houver caminho**

**Mesmo sem amor, sem direção**

**A sós ninguém está sozinho**

**É caminhando que se faz o caminho**

Um grito de súplica ecoou pelas paredes hostis da prisão, despertando Sirius de seu sono. Ainda na forma de animago, ouviu os dementadores entrarem para fazer a ronda noturna... e trazer a medíocre comida de todos os dias.

Não precisou esperar muito. Instantes depois, as apavorantes formas dos dementadores apareceram na frente de sua cela, abrindo a portinhola de quase um metro de altura para empurrar comida.

"É agora ou nunca!" pensou, saindo rapidamente pela fresta da portinhola.

Sentiu os olhares pesados e sombrios dos dementadores o seguirem, mas não ouviu nenhum barulho atrás de si, e quando virou-se constatou, comemorando: "Não fui seguido!".

Sirius então começou a correr, as vezes tropeçando nas próprias patas, mas sempre se reerguendo. Sabia que não seria fácil fugir daquele inferno. Mas estava disposto a pagar o preço...

Finalmente, arfando de cansaço, Sirius chegou no grande portão que dividia as alas da prisão. O portão tinha uma grade vertical, e o espaço entre as grades era maior do que na cela. Espremeu-se, quase trancando a respiração, mas finalmente conseguiu ver-se livre da sua ala da prisão.

Ouviu, pela última vez, os gritos horrorizados dos outros prisioneiros. Pela última vez ouviu suas palavras de súplica. E, pela última vez ouviu o som, quase melodioso, convidando-te a participar, do desespero.

Continuou correndo pelos pavilhões, os gritos e súplicas se afastando cada vez mais. Chegou à uma encruzilhada, mas sem pensar tomou o caminho da esquerda, latindo feliz ao constatar que tomara o caminho certo.

Talvez alguma divindade estivesse protegendo-o... Talvez alguma divindade soubesse de sua inocência... e o ajudava a libertar-se.

Sirius sentiu, pela primeira vez em doze anos, a areia fofa sob suas patas. Correu rápido, atirando-se na água gelada, feliz por sentir o cheiro de vida outra vez.

Livre... estava livre novamente. Olhou pela última vez para a prisão, com a certeza de que nunca mais precisaria se deparar com aquelas grossas paredes frias que muitas vezes foram a causa de seu desespero.

Então, sentindo o gosto da tão esperada liberdade, deixou-se levar pelo instinto, com a certeza de que iria conseguir.

**Enquanto houver sol**

**Enquanto houver sol**

**Ainda haverá**

E então sentiu, novamente, a areia fofa sob as patas. Levantou os olhos – que não mais carregavam a fagulha do desespero insano – e observou as ruas da cidade. Ouviu o barulho dos carros, vozes de pessoas, os passos pela estrada.

Finalmente! Inspirou profundamente, expirando todo o mal que havia passado. Dali por diante, seria sempre livre.

Livre para fazer o que queria, livre para ajudar contra as trevas. Livre para mostrar a verdade ao mundo, livre para vingar-se do verdadeiro traidor. Livre para rever as pessoas que amava... livre.

**Nota da Autora:** então, pessoal, gostaram? Espero que sim. Eu, pessoalmente, fiz com muito amor e carinho, e gostei do resultado final. Qualquer dúvida, crítica, sugestão, ou o que for, podem mandar um e-mail para ou me contatar pelo MSN Mas, por favor, comentem, tá bom? Comentem muito! Beijos,

**Gween Black**


End file.
